Never Noticed
by Lilac
Summary: I actually have a summary for this one! Yeah!!!! Mimi and Joe are both disappointed when Matt and Sora start going out. But what happens when they realize what they mean to eachother.... no real romance. Really.


I threw my homework against the wall furiously. I was angry. Why? Sora and Matt had started to date. Normally, I wouldn't have a problem with that. Except I had wanted Matt. Why? Why had he fallen for her, instead of me? I mean, it was so obvious that they loved eachother, but why? I mean, Sora wasn't pretty. She wasn't on the cheerleading squad. She wasn't popular. I mean, the girl had friends. Lots of them. But at least fifty percent of them were boys. I mean, come on! Why would anyone wanna date someone like her, over someone like me?I mean, why had Matt chosen her over me? I was beautiful, pretty, popular and got decent grades. I mean, what did he see in her?  
I sighed as I leaned back in my chair. I knew I was being selfish. I mean, Sora was perfectly nice. She was someone you wanted to be around. But Matt just had a mystery vail around him.   
No one had thought that they'd ever hook up. Even me. But they had proved us wrong. I sighed again as I thought of Matt's angelic hair, the way he hid himself behind the vail, how hot he was, how mysterious. "Why? Why can't I have him?" I asked my pillow. It gave no answer. I sighed. I needed fresh air. To get my mind off of Matt. I decieded to go to the park. "Mom. Going to park. Be back in half an hour." I called downstairs as I got my coat on and went out the door.  
Why? I couldn't concentrate on my homework. Why? Why had she fallen for him instead of me? I mean, there was nothing wrong with him. But he always hid himself behind a vail, he was always so dark and cold. So why had Sora chosen Matt over me? He wasn't good in school. He wasn't reliable. So what did she see in him? She was pretty, popular, strong in body and mind. He was dark, cold and mysterious. So I didn't see why she had taken him over me.Why was she seeing him? I mean, why not me?I know I was always afraid, of everything, but I'd rather date a mouse then the darkness. Maybe that was just me but still, why him? Of all people? Why couldn't it have been Taichi? I mean, at least they were good, life long friends. Everyone thought they were going to end up with eachother, but no. She had to go and choose Matt!   
Maybe because he had actually asked her out! I mean, that was one thing I was always too scared to do. I mean, what if she rejected me? What if everyone laughed at me after that? What if..... what if I had asked her out first and it was with me she was cuddling with, and me she was kissing, and me she was holding hands with? I couldn't concentrate anymore. "Jim, I'm going to the park. Tell mom and dad! Bye!!!!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs and flew out of the door.  
I sighed as the tree supported my back. The park. The birds were singing, the leaves were falling. Usually I felt whole here. Like this was my place. Not today. I felt as if something wasn't complete in my heart. Something was missing. 'Matt...' I thought instantly. But to my surprise, I didn't feel right at the mention of his name. Like it was something else......  
"Mimi!" I heard a voice call. It snapped me back to reality. "Joe!" I called as I spun around. I suddenly felt as if everything in life was perfect, clear at seeing him. "Hey," He said, coming to a stop beside me. "Hm.." I replied, turning back to my sullen mood. "What's wrong?" He asked suddenly. "What? Oh nothing.." I replied emptily, not really there. "Mimi," He said my name with such concern, and emotion that I almost winced. I felt unworthy of him being worried over me. Like I was evil against his holy presence.  
  
I was extremely worried. It wasn't like Mimi to be sullen. She was always happy, and cheerful. Whatever could do her such wrong, to make her like this, had to be stopped. I wanted to scoop her up and hold her in my arms until the sadness was gone and replaced by the old, happy, cheerful, bubbly Mimi. I wanted to hurt whatever could be making her this sad. Extremely bad.  
She looked in my eyes. I nearly melted. I felt, so, unworthy of her trust. Her very breath seemed to be more precious then my own life.   
"Do you promise not to tell anyone.." Mimi asked. "Is it anything bad?" I asked. "Well, not exactly." She replied, lowering her head the slightest. "What? I promise not to tell!" I said. "O.K, you see...  
  
I told him my story. How jelous I felt about Sora and Matt's relationship. How guilty I felt about feeling that way. But it surprised me that I felt I could be that open and trusting with Joe. I mean, we had never been the closest. Me and Izzy had built up a pretty good friendship, but I doubted I would have been able to tell him that. But Joe was just so good and reliable, that you couldn't help but tell him everything, trust him completely. "Why don't you tell Sora how you feel?" Joe asked quietly. "I want her to be happy with Matt. And I don't want to lose our friendship." I replied, teary eyed.  
  
It surprised me that that was the reason why she wouldn't tell Sora. But I knew it shouldn't have surprised me. Because Mimi was always so loving and caring. So sincere. Always happy. Even thought she could be a snob sometimes, she was still one of the most caring people I knew. And I knew I had to tell her too.   
"Actually, I was upset with their relationship too." I said. "What?" She replied in shock, looking up and into my eyes. "Yeah. I liked Sora but was too afraid to tell her. So Matt got her first and I wasn't the happiest guy on earth." I replied shakily, taking a deep breath.  
By now we were both sitting down, but she was sitting in my lap, clinging onto my shirt as thought there were no tomorrow. And I was loving every minute of it. Her touch seemed to soothe me, wash over me like the tide.  
"So, I mean, it's normal to feel jealousy when your best friend gets the person you want. It's natural. And I don't know why Matt would have picked Sora over you." I said. "Thanks Joe." She said, wiping her eyes. She got out of my lap. "Thanks for being there and talking to me." She said. "Hey, no problem." I replied, getting up too. "You're such a good friend. I don't know how I could ever repay you." She said slowly. "All the times you've been there. Thank you." Mimi said. "No problem." I replied. Mimi turned off and started walking home. I went my way too.  
  
I couldn't believe how reliable Joe always was. He was always there, even if something was tearing him up inside, he was still there for everyone else. Like he had just been. I didn't understand how pig headed I was, not realizing how faithful Joe had been to me and everyone else. Never saying thank you when he was there for me. I had always been too caught up with chasing Matt to notice. A lump of sadness rose in my throat. I couldn't believe it. I felt so guilty, not being there for him. I should have, and I wasn't. I hated myself for that.   
  
I sighed as I reached my house. I tried to do my homework again, but I couldn't. Now I was too busy concentrating on Joe to do it. How could I have been so selfish? For five years he was always there and I never noticed. Not once.  
  
I tried to do my homework. I couldn't. I couldn't believe that I had never seen Mimi for her real beauty, who she really was. All I had ever seen her as was a cheerleading ditz who cried too much. Now I saw her for her real individual. Not her outward appearance. I had been too caught up in chasing Sora to notice Mimi, so happy, bubbly and cheery. Five years was too long to be treating her like that. And I could never take them back.  
  
Well, if enough people want it, I'll write a sequel. This was more angsty, but I just thought of the idea and I had to do it right now. So, review, and tell me if you want an actual sequel or not! Please!!!!!!!! Thank you.  
  
  



End file.
